Pandora Ficlets
by Aeliheart974
Summary: Recueil de Ficlets sur des thèmes et couples variés. Rating T au cas où. Troisième Ficlet : Punition, ou qu'est-ce que Break ne ferait pas pour des sucreries...
1. Oz x Alice-Impatience

Hello ! Me revoilà avec un recueil de ficlets sur Pandora Hearts. Le premier Ficlet est sur le couple Oz x Alice. Bref, j'avais pas d'inspiration pour ma fic sur Fairy Tail, alors Er-chan m'a dit d'écrire sur Pandora Hearts. Bon, elle préfère sûrement le Jack x Alice ou encore le Gil x Alice, mais aucun de deux ne m'inspire. (J'en connais une qui va se faire taper si Er-chan passe par là T_T)

Disclaimer : Pandora Hearts appartient à Jun Mochizuki.

* * *

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique bon sang ?!

La jeune fille attendait son contractant depuis déjà une bonne demi-heure. N'étant pas naturellement patiente, Alice songea au milles et unes tortures qu'elle pourrait infliger à Oz dès la seconde où il mettrait un pied dans le salon des Vessallius.

Ou était-il parti, déjà ? Elle mangeait de la viande quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il partait pour environ une heure. Avec la tête d'algue. Elle avait vaguement le souvenir de lui avoir crié de ne pas oublier le rôti pour ce soir, et puis sa réponse lui était passée par dessus la tête.

N'empêche que si Gilbert n'avait pas acheté de viande, il aurait peut être le privilège de se faire taper dessus avant son maître.

Incapable de se souvenir de l'endroit où les deux garçons pouvaient bien se trouver, Alice soupira.

Elle détestait quand Oz la laissait seule. Il était son contractant, n'était-il pas censé rester auprès d'elle ?

Ne lui avait-il pas promis qu'elle ne se sentirait plus jamais triste ?

Alice aimait le sourire d'Oz. Il pouvait être niais, bête, tout ce qu'elle voulait, mais ce sourire la rassurait. Elle aimait qu'il soit à ses côtés, qu'il fasse attention à elle. Ce sentiment...n'étais-ce pas ce dont Sharon lui avait parlé ? Ce jour où elle avait également appris qu'il fallait mordre la joue des garçons pour leur remonter le moral...Non, c'était plus que ça. Ce sentiment...n'étais-ce pas de...

Alors qu'Alice était plongée dans des réflexions plus que troublantes, la porte s'ouvrit a la volée.

-Alice ! Je suis rentré ! claironna une voix joyeuse.

Alice se retourna, et plissa les yeux, encore en pleine réflexion sur ce sentiment sur lequel elle essayait de mettre une étiquette.

-Oz...

Le blond lui sourit. Ce sourire... Peu importait ce qu'elle pouvait bien ressentir pour lui, elle était la chain, lui le contractant, et il devait obéir sous peine d'être châtié.

-C'EST A CETTE HEURE CI QUE T'ARRIVE ?! hurla t-elle en l'accueillant d'un joyeux coup de pied au visage.

* * *

Oui, Alice est adorable, je sais.

Review ? (Pas les tomates, Pas les tomates !)

Mmm. Je ferais en sorte que le prochain soit plus long. Merci d'avoir lu celui ci et à bientôt (j'espère 8D)

_Aeliheart974_


	2. Vincent x Lottie- Résistance

Hellow' ! J'adore le couple Vincent x Lottie depuis le tome 9 *0* Je ne sais pas si c'est votre cas, mais je trouve que dans le genre sadique ils font la paire *3* (En plus comme j'adore Vincent..) J'ai écrit ce petit ficlet en faisant un 5/20 sur skype avec la SPPS (et ayant royalement la flemme de le taper, le voilà une semaine après :D)

Au fait, si vous voulez que j'écrive sur un couple ou un personnage en particulier, dites le moi je verrais ce que je peux faire ! 8D

Bonne lecture !

PS : Wééé, j'ai deux followers ! Merci ! n_n

Disclaimer ; Pandora Hearts appartient a Jun Mochizuki.

* * *

**Résistance**

-Ne t'imagine pas qu'il y a quoi que ce soit entre nous Vincent. siffla Lottie en s'arrachant aux bras du Nightray.

-Voyons ma chère Lottie, je ne m'imagine rien...répondit le concerné en regardant la Baskerville enfiler sa cape pourpre et quitter la pièce.

Le benjamin de la fratrie Nightray s'installa plus confortablement dans le sofa et glissa ses bras derrière sa tête, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

Et soudain, dans un de ses accès de folie passagère, il éclata d'un rire aux accents sadiques qui se répercuta sur les murs de sa chambre. Il n'y avait nul doute possible, toutes les personnes présentes dans le manoir des Nightray l'avaient parfaitement entendu.

Echo n'avait sûrement pas cillé, habituée aux excentricités de son maître depuis bien longtemps. Fang avait sans doute levé les yeux au ciel et rassuré Lily sur la santé mentale de leur hôte. Le duc Nightray avait peut être aboyé à un de ses serviteurs d'aller lui chercher le fou furieux qui le dérangeait pendant sa sieste, tandis que Leo dissuadait Eliott d'aller coller son poing dans la figure de son cinglé de frère adoptif. Quand à Lottie, elle avait accéléré le pas pour sortir au plus vite du manoir. Il lui faisait froid dans le dos n'empêche. Dire qu'elle était tombée dans les bras d'un malade pareil...

Un domestique peu désireux de s'attirer les foudres du Duc avait finalement poussé la porte de la chambre de Vincent.

-Ah, Glen, si seulement tu étais là pour voir à quel point ta chère et _fidèle_ Lottie se voile la face...s'esclaffait le contractant du Loir, qui ne se souciait nullement que quiconque entende son monologue.

Lottie traitait Vincent comme un amant sans intérêt, un jouet uniquement là pour son divertissement. Lorsqu'elle avait cédé aux avances de Vincent, elle avait trouvé grisant de s'amuser avec lui.

Après tout, elle croyait en Glen. Il serait toujours le seul et unique homme qu'elle aimerait.

En concluant une alliance avec Vincent, elle poursuivait son but, rien de plus. Et leur petit jeu n'était qu'un plaisir qu'elle s'octroyait.

Vincent n'avait jamais été rien de plus qu'un allié à ses yeux.

Mais depuis quelque temps, les choses prenaient une tournure qui ne plaisait pas du tout à la Baskerville. Elle ressentait de plus en plus souvent cette impression de gêne en présence du Nightray. Et elle finissait immanquablement par trouver un prétexte pour s'en aller.

C'était sa solution : S'enfuir sans rien laisser paraître de ce qui la perturbais.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait, Vincent n'était pas dupe. Le fait d'être à moitié fou ne l'empêchait pas de deviner ce qui se passait. Malgré tout, il était intelligent. Et il savait pertinemment pourquoi il avait surpris la Baskerville en train de l'observer. Il l'avait laissée faire un bon moment, avant de lui lancer un regard amusé. Elle avait eu beau détourner le regard, il l'avait vue rougir imperceptiblement.

Vincent se délectait de voir la Baskerville hausser les sourcils en feignant l'indifférence lorsqu'il sortait se promener avec cette idiote de Vessalius.

Lentement, mais sûrement, la résistance de Lottie faiblissait.

Le Nightray détruisait avec délice les boucliers qu'elle avait dressé autour d'elle depuis la disparition de Glen, ces murs d'indifférence dans lesquels Vincent avait réussi à percer un trou béant.

Vincent eut un sourire entendu.

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que la Baskerville ne se rende compte de ce qui se passait, qu'elle cesse de se mentir à elle même. Et quand elle s'en apercevrait, il serait trop tard.

Elle lui appartiendrait, elle serait à lui seul, et personne -ni même le tout puissant Glen Baskerville- ne pourrait rien y faire.

* * *

Pfiou, je l'ai tapé ! Bon, je vous adore mais là je cours regarder Intouchables ! J'espère que ça vous a plu (moi je me suis éclatée perso)

Et si vous avez une commande, n'hésitez pas ? ^3^

Review ? 8D (Je sais que vous mourrez d'envie de me jeter une tomate, je le sais !)

A bientôt (si j'ose l'espérer)

_Aeliheart974_


	3. Sharon x Break- Punition

Hello ! Comme ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien posté, voilà pour vous ! :3

J'ai eu l'idée de ce Break/Sharon après avoir bâclé une rédac de français 8D

Bref, bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer** : Pandora Hearts appartient à Jun Mochizuki.

* * *

-Mais enfin, Miss ! C'est le dernier ! Rendez le moi.

Le chapelier tentait par tous les moyens d'arracher à Sharon le dernier bonbon encore présent dans le manoir.

Dans le manoir Rainsworth, la journée aurait pu commencer tout a fait normalement. Mais depuis le temps, on aurait pu se douter que les mots "Xerxes Break" et "normal" étaient quasiment impossibles à caser dans la même phrase.

Sharon fit tourner la friandise entre son puce et son index. Dire qu'il n'en restait plus qu'un seul dans tout le château. En effet, Oz et Alice avaient exécuté leur mission à la perfection, trop heureux de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce au chapelier. Et s'ils pouvaient tous les manger, c'était tout bénéfices pour eux. Quoique "ça ne vaut pas une bonne cuisse de poulet" comme disait Alice.

Ca apprendrait à Break de voler le rapport de Reim, pensa Sharon. Le malheureux serviteur du Duc Brama avait cherché sans relâche le précieux manuscrit qu'il avait passé trois nuits à rédiger.

Le chapelier pesta. Si seulement cet abruti de rat d'égout de Vincent Nightray n'avait pas vendu la mèche, il aurait pu tranquillement manger ses bonbons, entre deux placards.

-Fufufu. Ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie. déclara t-il avec un geste évasif de la main, ses longues manches fouettant l'air.

-Je ne la trouve pas drôle ! Et Reim non plus. tempêta la duchesse.

-Vous n'avez aucun sens de l'humour. déclara Break en croisant les bras.

Sharon déballa lentement l'emballage coloré du bonbon. Il était rouge, propablement à la cerise. Ce n'était pas son parfum préféré, mais qu'importait.

-Ne faites pas ça miss, l'avertit Break. Vous allez le regretter.

-Je vais m'évanouir de frayeur. se moqua la contractante d'Eques.

Sur ces mots, elle jeta le bonbon dans sa bouche, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

Break eut un étrange regard, bien vite remplacé par un de ses sourires qui n'auguraient rien de bon.

-Vous l'aurez cherché mademoiselle.

La duchesse eut un hoquet de surprise lorsque le chapelier lui saisit fermement les poignets et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Sous l'effet de la surprise, Sharon ouvrit légèrement la bouche. Exactement ce qu'attendait Break. Il glissa furtivement sa langue dans la bouche de la blonde, et continua son exploration, à la recherche de sa friandise. Passé l'effet de surprise, Sharon refusa de se laisser faire, et répondit malgré elle au baiser passionné (par son amour du sucre bien entendu) du chapelier.

Les joues teintées de rouge, elle tenta de se défaire de l'éteinte de Break. Ce qui n'eut aucun effet, si ce n'est que le contractant de Mad Hatter la poussa contre le mur le plus proche, impatient de récupérer son dû. Sharon était gênée. Non pas qu'embrasser Break soit désagréable, mais...elle le considérait comme son grand frère ! Et puis cet imbécile venait de lui voler son premier baiser, tout ça pour un fichu bonbon ! Et puis, bien qu'ils se trouvent dans le bureau du chapelier, et que la porte soit fermée, n'importe qui pouvait entrer et les surprendre !

Le goût sucré de la cerise se répandait dans leurs bouches, tandis que l'un et l'autre luttaient pour prendre le dessus. Ni elle, ni lui ne lâcheraient prise. Ils étaient tous deux bien trop têtus.

Sharon commençait à manquer cruellement de souffle. Plus que Break, qui était bien plus expérimenté dans ce domaine.

Elle aurait probablement lâché prise si Gilbert n'avait pas fait irruption dans la pièce.

Sous l'effet de la surprise, elle avala le bonbon.

Le chapelier la lâcha instantanément. Il se tourna le plus naturellement du monde vers le Nightray.

-Mon petit Gil, tu tombes bien. lança t-il d'une voix fluette qui lui était propre.

Le brun fronça les sourcils, choqué.

-Mais, vous...

-Silence mon petit. Ce sont les affaires des grandes personnes. Maintenant, va me chercher le rat d'égout qui te sert de frère, il me tarde de lui coller mon poing dans la figure.

Sharon n'en revenait pas. Il venait tout de même de l'embrasser ! Elle fit claquer son éventail, prête à lui faire payer ce qu'il avait osé faire.

-En fin de compte laisse tomber Gilbert. Je vais le chercher moi même.

Sur ces mots, il s'élança dans le couloir, bientôt poursuivi par Sharon qui hurlait "XERXES BREAK, REVIENS ICI IMMEDIATEMENT !"

Le contractant de Raven soupira. Ils étaient décidément tous cinglés.

* * *

Chute pourrie, je sais.

J'espère que ça vous a plu, personnellement ça m'a éclatée de l'écrire.

Review ? Commande ? :3

A bientôt.

_Aeliheart974_


End file.
